Mi primera vez
by Nessie Wolfe
Summary: Renesmee y Jacob se encuentran, mientras uno estaba en un estado de zombie y la otra vivía una nueva etapa. Tendran que experimentar nuevos sentimientos que haran que hagan cosas que nunca pensaron que harian.
1. ¿Qué carajos me pasa?

Capitulo 1: ¿Qué carajos me pasa?

Pov. Jacob

Ya me estaba cansando de esta vida, no quería vivir, porque vivir así? Mi padre ya no está conmigo, mis hermanas… no les importo y no me importan –bueno eso es con Rebeca, pues Rachel al menos me apoyo al principio-, mis amigos solo piensas en fiestas YO ESTOY SOLO, SOLO. No tengo a nadie cerca de mí.

- Billy, como te extraño viejo – dije antes de caer dormido.

Me desperté por el estruendoso ruido de mi maldito celular, me había olvidado de apagarlo. ¿Quién me llamaría a esta hora?, quien más, Quil.

-_Jake, hermano vas a venir hoy a la playa?_- me dijo

- ¿Para eso me despiertas? – le dije molesto

_-_ _Pensé que ya estabas despierto, es la 1 de la tarde viejo_ – me dijo preocupado.

Maldita sea me quede dormido y yo que quería ir a nadar sin que hubiera tanta gente en la playa.

-Oh, gracias…- le empecé a decir.

-¿_Vas a venir no?, no es lo mismo sin ti viejo, además no me gusta que estés solo, te extrañamos, no sabemos qué te pasa, ya no sales con nosotros, ni te vemos en la playa, tus hermanas están preocupadas, solo paras encerrado en tu casa….-_ Eso no era cierto –del todo-, bah mis hermanas preocupadas, que por qué no salía con ellos, pues todos estaban acarameladitos y me sentía incomodo. Además ver a mi hermana dándose besos con uno de mis amigos me daba asco.

- Si saben que es lo que tengo, y no paro solo Seth viene a…- empecé a contradecirlo.

- Jacob, ya sabemos lo que paso, pero paso hace 3 meses, tú crees que a Billy le gustaría verte así! – dijo enojado y triste.

- Esta bien iré, pero solo un rato, ¡¿a qué hora empieza la fiesta?! – le pregunte fingiendo ánimo.

-_Ven ahora hermano ya empieza todo –_dijo Embry.

-Me baño y salgo para allá – le corte y me fui a duchar.

Lo que Quil dijo en parte tenía razón, no creo que a Billy le hubiera gustado verme así, intentare divertirme, sacar a ese zombie que está dentro de mí y volver a tratar de vivir como antes. Solo tratar, pues no creo que lo pueda lograr, me falta algo de amor, si eso es lo que no tengo amor paternal ni maternal, y lo peor de todo es que ya pasaron las vacaciones, mañana acaban mis días de encierro y tendré que volver al mundo por así decirlo, y ni siquiera será mi mundo, será en Forks!

Termine de ducharme y puse un jean, una camiseta blanca y con mis converses negras.

-Jake, puedo pasar – era Seth, él en estos tres meses había estado siempre conmigo soportando mis cambios de humor y alimentándome, pues yo ni tenía ganas de hacerlo. Apoyándome en todo por eso lo quería tanto, era como mi hermano. HERMANO… ahora que lo pienso eso lo debió de haber hecho Rachel, sé que no era su obligación, pero es mi hermana lo peor de todo y lo que más me dolió fue que ella prefiriera irse a vivir con Paul que quedarse conmigo, ahí fue que empecé a ser un zombie totalmente.

-Claro pasa – le dije mientras me acababa de vestir – vas a ir a lo de la playa?

- Si venía a decirte si… - se cayó al verme cambiado- Jake, vas a ir?- me dijo con alegría sus ojos brillaban, eso era raro.

-Sí, no creo que a Billy le guste verme así, ya vámonos.

Salimos y nos dirigimos a la playa. Seth primero tenía que pasar por su casa a ver a Sue, por lo que yo iba solo a la playa. A lo lejos reconocí a Quil, estaba con dos chicas supongo que una de ellas debería de ser Claire, su enamorada, la otra no tenía la menor idea de quien seria, pues que yo sepa Claire no tenia hermana.

-Jake!- grito Claire corriendo hacia mí.

De donde salió tanto amor hacia mí, yo no la conocía mucho, pero ella me caía muy bien era perfecta para Quil.

-Hola Claire-le dije devolviéndole su abrazo.

-Hey hey, aléjate de mi novia que si no me olvido que eres mi _hermano_ y te rompo la cara.

-A ver atrévete- dije abrazando más a Claire.

-Renesmee ven quiero presentare a alguien- dijo Claire abrazando a Quil.

Una chica delgada, de cabello cobrizo con ondas, aproximadamente del tamaño de Claire, se aproximo a nosotros. Claire le dijo algo que no escuche y ella se acerco a mí.

-Hola, soy Renesmee-me dijo extendiéndome la mano y dirigiendo una gran sonrisa. Sus ojos eran muy hermosos eran de un color chocolate intenso que te atrapaba. Con solo ver sus ojos me quede atontado y su voz era muy melodiosa –ok Jacob, se que hace mucho no vemos a alguien nuevo pero tampoco es para que te enamores con solo verla-.

-Hola- le dije apretando ligeramente su mano- supongo que ya sabes mi nombre, pues alguien lo grito muy fuerte- dije lanzándole una sonrisa a Claire- pero igual, Jacob.

_I threw a wish in the well, don´t ask me…_empezó a sonar un celular. Re… Renesmee –que complicado que es su nombre- saco de su bolsillo su celular y contesto.

-Ya papá ya voy… si ya sea en la casa a las dos…, de acuerdo. – Colgó el celular – Claire me tengo que ir.

- Tan temprano?, pero yo quería estar más tiempo contigo –le dijo Quil a Claire muy acaremeladamente.

-Lo siento pero me tengo que ir con mi ami…

-Si quieres yo te llevo -le dije a Renesm… a Nessie. Vi como Claire miro la miro con una sonrisa y asintió en señal que era seguro.

-E… Es… Está bien vamos, chau Quil, chau Claire. – se trabó un poco como si estuviera nerviosa.

-Gracias Jake te amo hermano – me dijo Quil mandándome un besito volado.

- ASCO! – grite, mientras Nessie y Claire morían de risa.

¿Donde viviría Nessie, en que le gustaría ir, en mi auto o en moto, porque tendría que irse tan rápido, le podría decir Nessie? Eran muchas las preguntas que le tenía que hacer y mis manos ya empezaban a sudar por el nerviosismo. ¿Por qué no me habla? ¿Qué era lo que me pasaba? ¿Por qué carajos me ponía nervioso? ¿Por qué tengo que sudar?, seria mejor no sudar y… hehehe me estoy saliendo del tema.

-Hee… Nessie preferirías ir en moto o en auto – le dije, ella me miro con cara confusa no sé porque… Maldición le había dicho Nessie.

-Este… creo que confundiste, es Renesmee, pero siii vamos en moto si si si! - empezó a saltar por mis costados gritando sisisisi. Oh, era muy linda, tenía un toque infantil, pero se veía madura, me encantaa –Jacob contrólate NO LA CONOCES- esa voz tenía razón, le haré caso de hoy en adelante. Creo que estoy medio loco que una voz me hable es raro debe ser porque he pasado mucho tiempo solo y… AHORA SI QUE ESTOY LOCO. Nessie se aclaró la garganta y me miro como esperando algo, cierto ya habíamos llegado a mi casa y tenía que traer la moto. JACOB TONTO JACOB TONTO.

-No me confundí, es que tu nombre es medio raro y parece trabalenguas que te parece si te digo Nessie – dije avergonzado mirando las _interesantes_ piedritas del suelo mientras sacaba la moto.

-Está bien dime Nessie – me dijo con una sonrisa y algo sonrojada.

-Vamos sube.

La ayude a subir en la moto y me dio las indicaciones para llegar a su casa antes de arrancar. Vivía en Forks, donde pronto estaría mi hogar. Tendría que ir a vivir con Charlie hasta que acabe la escuela. Él se encargaría de mis estudios y comida, porque se lo había prometido a mi padre antes de que este muera. Esto no me agradaba mucho pues no quería ser un estorbo ni para él, ni para nadie.

-Aquí es- grito Nessie.

Pare la moto en medio del bosque y vi una cabaña de madera muy linda, grande y en el porche de la cabaña había una mujer… Bella, si era Bella.

* * *

Ea mi primera historia mia de mi, espero que les guste bonitas c: Gracias por leer y espero sus criticas y todo esoo, pues las voy a necesitar. Solo este capítulo es Pov. Jacob, los demás seran Pov. Nessie o eso tengo pensado hasta ahora c: Las quiero y gracias por apoyarme.

Ari c:


	2. Call me baby

Capitulo 2: Call me _baby_

Renesmee Pov.

-Aquí es – le grite a Jake. Él paro la moto, me ayudo a bajar y se quedo mirando mi casa. Al instante salió mi mamá y Jake se quedo mirándola.

-Bella? – dijo Jacob sin despegar la mirada de mi mamá, como la conocía, según Claire, Jacob tenía mi edad así que como la conocía!

-Jacob, Jake – grito mi mamá para acercarse a abrazar a Jacob, esto si estaba raro. Era como si yo estuviera pintada, ni cuenta se dio que yo estaba allí.

-Bella, que pasa- grito mi papá saliendo, me vio y continuo – escuche el ruido de una moto, cuantas veces Renesmee te he dicho que no me gustan las motos… Un momento, esa no es una moto cualquiera es la moto de… Jacob!- empezó a decir mi papá, Jacob alzo la cabeza por encima del hombro de Bella y abrazo también a mi papá. Esto se ponía cada vez más raro. Escuche un sollozo.

-Qué pasa? – empecé a gritar- que le están haciendo a Jacob!

Me acerque a ellos y alcance a ver a Jacob llorando, bueno mi madre también lloraba y mi papa estaba muy emocionado.

-Qué pasa? – volví a decir, esto me tenía muy desconcertada - no llores Jacob, no llores. Él seco sus lágrimas, se me acerco.

-Tranquila Nessie, ellos me conocen desde hace mucho y siempre me hicieron sentir menos solo…, espera tu también… ellos te conocen, bueno Edward, si él dijo tu nombre… vives aquí…- empezó a balbucear Jacob, eso quería decir que estaba igual que yo, que mis padres nunca le habían hablado de mi y si era su hijo perdido –Renesmee cállate, ni se parecen- es cierto, la otra yo tenia razón no se parecen pero como se conocían, porque mi mama lloraba…

-Vengan pasemos a la casa a conversar-dijo mamá sacándome de mis extraños pensamientos.

Sentir menos solo, no entendía nada. ¿Qué no los veía hace mucho? Es que se conocían, bueno eso estaba claro, si se conocían y mucho. Pero como se conocían y lo peor no sé porque pero sentía la necesidad de proteger a Jacob de mis padres -ni que le fueran a hacer daño Renesmee- pero lo veía tan indefenso, necesitaba una explicación de todo. Entramos todos y nos sentamos en los sillones -que estaban acomodados uno frente al otro- y papá empezó a hablar.

-Se que ambos se preguntaran como nos conocemos todos, si tienen la misma edad…

-Ya Edward rápido – gritamos Jacob y yo a la vez.

-Bueno Renesmee, recuerdas cuando nos íbamos cada año de la casa a celebrar nuestro aniversario de bodas? – yo asentí, recordando esos divertidos días que pasaba junto a mis abuelos o mis padrinos- bueno en esa semana que nos íbamos, veníamos aquí a visitar a Charlie y recordar nuestros días de juventud… así fue como un día fuimos a visitar a tu abuelo y nos encontramos con Billy y un pequeño Jacob… y es por eso que nunca se conocieron. – no alcance a escuchar todo. Mi mente solo podía pensar en lo que tenía tan mal a Jacob, y lo peor fue haberme sentado al lado de él. Bueno volviendo a lo anterior con lo que escuche me basto, ya tenía la respuesta a eso, pero necesitaba una respuesta a todo lo referente a Jacob, pero ¿por qué me preocupaba?, él era atractivo, pero ni siquiera lo conocía. Escuche que mi mamá carraspeó, eso quería decir que esperaban una respuesta, volteé a ver a Jacob y estaba callado mirando el suelo, eso quería decir que yo tenía que hablar.

-Wow – dije, fue lo único que se me ocurrió.

-Vengan ya todos a la mesa el almuerzo está servido – dijo Bella acomodando la mesa. No me había dado cuenta en él momento que se había parado, todo pasa tan rápido cuando pienso…

-Ah Jake, que es eso de Nessie – dijo mi padre

-Es un diminutivo a su nombre. Tú le pusiste ese nombre? No lo creo seguro fue Bella y una de sus locuras ¿a que si?

-Si Jake, fui yo, pero como es eso que llamas a mi hermosa hija como el monstro del Lago Ness – grito mi mamá.

Yo también me pregunte lo mismo, pero al ver a Jacob y su modo de mirarme no me importo que me dijera así, era como amor a primera vista, nada me importo aparte de él. Aceptaría todo lo que él me dijera y me hiciera –que miedo Renesmee estamos enamoradas de un chico que no conocemos—Oh creo que estoy loca, ahora hay dos yo dentro de yo.

-Tranquila Bella, no es porque se parezca al monstro, es que ReNESmee, entiendes NES…SIE- dijo Jacob acentuando la Nes.

-Ya, a mi me gusta que me digas Nessie.

-Ya siéntense siéntense – dijo papá aguantando la risa por la cara que había puesto mi mamá al escuchar que me gustaba que me dijeran Nessie.

El almuerzo estaba delicioso, pero no lo pude acabar porque sentía algo en mi estomago que se movía, como si quisiera vomitar, pero este movimiento era agradable además era que frente a mi estaba Jacob y no podía dejar de verlo, _y yo que era tan buena disimulando_. Ayude a mamá a recoger los platos y los lave.

-Nessie, porque no vas a dar un paseo con Jake? –dijo papá, a él también se le había pegado lo de Nessie, yo dije que solo me gustaba que JAKE! Me diga así ¬¬

-Está bien Eddie, vamos Jacob –le dije jalándolo del brazo antes que papá se moleste y me grite, se ponía de muy mal humor cuando le decían Eddie.

Salimos de la casa rápidamente y lo seguí jalando hasta llegar al pequeño río que cruzaba por ahí. Esta sería mi oportunidad para preguntarle a Jacob porque estaba tan triste, pues aunque tuviera una sonrisa, en sus ojos se veía que estaba triste, muy triste. Como se lo preguntaría, era complicado lo que me pasaba cuando de él se trataba, recién lo conocía hoy –si, y ahora creo que no puedo vivir sin él, el contacto de mi mano y su brazo…- mi estúpida mente se sale del tema. Todo es tan extraño, siento la necesidad de protegerlo. Nunca antes me había pasado esto, hasta ahora no había tenido enamorado, pero eso no quiere decir que nadie me haya gustado, hace unos años me gustaba el hermano de mi mejor amiga –ahora uno de nuestros mejores amigos- Alec Volturi, pero luego me di cuenta que solo era eso un simple gusto, una atracción y comparándolo con lo que siento ahora no era nada.

Llegamos al río y nos sentamos en la orilla, hasta ahora había un silencio extraño, ya que sentía la necesidad de preguntárselo todo, pero a la vez había tantos sentimientos y pensamientos pasando por mi cabeza que los tenía que ordenar para poder pensar con claridad, esta era la primera vez que me pasaba algo así. Yo siempre estaba preparada para hablar, no tenía tantos nervios y mucho menos me sudaban las manos como ahora lo hacían.

-Y… - dijo Jacob sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-Hee.., te puedo hacer una pregunta?- le dije interrumpiéndolo, estúpida boca que habla sola.

-Claro Nessie, te prometo responderla.

-Bueno pues… -no sabía cómo preguntarle porque estaba así, porque lloro cuando vio a mis padres, porque tenía esa tristeza en sus hermosos ojos negros- solo contéstala si quieres…

-He Nessie vamos, pregunta –me dijo sonriendo fingiendo ánimos- no me molestare…

-Bueno ya está bien –tome aire y le solté- ¿Porqué estas tan triste?

Hubo un silencio un poco perturbador, quería saber la respuesta ya, siempre era muy impaciente y curiosa. Me puse a jugar con mis dedos por un rato a sacarme conejitos hasta que Jacob habló.

-Bueno, pues… lo que pasa es que mi… -empezó a balbucear- mi padre murió hace un tiempo y aún no lo supero.

OHH!, TONTA TONTA RENESMEE, como que a veces nos pasamos de curiosas y la terminamos cagando como ahora. No debí de preguntar eso, soy una tonta, en vez de ayudarlo a superarlo todo, lo empeoro preguntándole, mi estúpida curiosidad me lleva a hacer estas cosas.

-Lo siento –fue lo único que se me ocurrió decir, pues ya había metido la pata enterita y mejor era no hablar más sino la cagaba peor. TONTA TONTA TONTA.

-No te preocupes pronto te ibas a enterar y creo que mejor es que te lo haya dicho yo, además me quitas un peso de encima. No he hablado con nadie de esto, lo único que hacen todos es abrazarme y nada más nadie me ha sacado esa información que tanto necesitaba retirar, a si que gracias por preguntar y por preocuparte…

-Siempre podrás contarme todo lo que te pase, desde ahora seremos confidentes que te parece? – le dije extendiéndole el puño, al igual que lo hacía con mi primo Jackson. Chocó su puño con el mío y sonrió, él iba a hablar, pero su celular sonó con un tono que me parecía conocido, pero no lo llegue a adivinar y contesto.

-¿Diga?... Oh Charlie, si dentro de un rato voy para allá… no, no necesito que me recojas, estoy cerca de tu casa… está bien está bien de nuestra casa… llego a cenar, no te preocupes. Gracias, nos vemos.

-Era Charlie… Swan? – soltó mi boca, genial, ahora sabría que me había concentrado en escuchar su conversación -bravo Renesmee Bravo—mi otro yo era muy molestoso pff.

-Sí, era tu abuelo –me dijo con su sonrisa de comercial- es que me quedare a vivir con él estos 3 años, es decir hasta que termine el instituto…

Siguió hablando, pero yo lo único que hacía era verlo y asentir, no entendía lo que decía. Su rostro me tenia desconcentrada y lo peor era que sentía la necesidad de darle mi numero, si sé que esto suena raro pero lo quería hacer, quería seguir hablando con el siempre. Algo tenía que hacer, porque no podía ser como mis amigas, porque tenía que pensarlo tanto… se lo doy de porrazo o que hago? Me lo pedirá o se lo doy sin decir nada más… pero sería muy raro darle mi numero, sonaría muy mandada, ni lo conocía y quería que me llamara, ya se!

-Jacob, me prestas tu celular para llamar a Claire, me dijo que la llamara cuando llegara y no tengo saldo en mi celular –que gran mentira idea, Renesmee. Creo que lo interrumpí en lo que me decía.

-He… claro, toma.

Me dio su celular y marque mi número, no sin antes sacar mi celular y ponerlo en silencio, timbre dos veces y cancele la llamada.

-¿Que pasó, no contesta? – me dijo Jake.

- A… no me responde debe estar ocupada

- Intentare yo – me dijo cogiendo su celular y marcando el último número. Mi plan iba a la perfección, comenzó la llamada y yo sin que se diera cuanta saque mi celular y conteste.

-Hey I just meet you and this is crazy, but here's my number, so call me _baby_ – le dije desde mi celular y él me miro con una cara rara, entre risa y confusión.

-Algo extraño acaba de pasar, a Claire le cambió la voz y piensa dejar a Quil, me está diciendo que la llame – dijo pensativo, se puso a mirar las nubes y luego de un rato se mordió el labio– creo que lo hare ya que _esa_ chica está bien buena.

-Tonto! Ya vámonos que Charlie te está esperando y mi papi debe estar preocupado.

Sin darnos cuenta nos habíamos pasado toda la tarde junta, ya estaba descendiendo el sol y pronto oscurecería. Llegamos a mi casa, Jacob se despidió de mis padres y se fue en su moto hacia la casa de Charlie, bueno desde ahora su casa, diciéndome antes de partir "te llamare".

Ya eran las 8 de la noche y ni una señal de Jacob en mi celular, he estado dos horas con mis padres viendo una película mientras esperaba su llamada, pero ahora algo dentro de mi estaba mal, me siento decepcionada. No me ha llamado ni para decirme que ha llegado bien, ni nada. Creo que me estoy haciendo falsas esperanzas por las puras, mejor me voy a mi cuarto antes que mis papás noten mi cara y se pongan a preguntar.

-Bueno los dejo, voy mi cuarto – les dije.

-Anda cariño nosotros iremos a la casa de tus abuelos a hablar con ellos un momento para preparar todo para la llegada de tus tíos y primos – dijo mamá.

-Duerme bien princesa – me dijo papá.

Me fui a mi cuarto y prendí mi laptop, ya el lunes empezarían las clases y no iba tener mucho tiempo para esto del internet. Empecé a leer "Como ser popular"de Meg Cabot, ese libro no me lo había podido comprar, por lo que lo único que me quedo fue descargarlo. Era un libro muy diferente a los que solía leer, es mas juvenil, pero igual me gusta. De pronto mi celular empezó a vibrar conteste rápidamente pensando que era Jacob, pero unas voces chillones gritaron:

_-Renesmeeeeeeeeee!_ – gritaron mis amigas

_-AH… Hola_ – dije desanimada

-_Que pasa estas triteee_ –dijo Nikki

_-Renesmee cuéntanos que tienes_ – dijo Jane algo alterada.

_-Nada no me pasa nada ¿Qué tal ustedes?_ – les dije como cambiando de tema.

_-No nos cambies de tema Renesmee Car…_ - empezó a decir Ashley, pero el teléfono de mi casa empezó a sonar. Mis padres ya se debieron de haber ido a si que yo tenia que contestar.

-_SALVADA POR LA CAMPANA_ – grite y les corte la llamda.

Fue corriendo a contestar el teléfono, estaba corriendo cuando el maldito mueble se me atravesó y golpeo mi dedito pequeño del pie, ay que dolor! Conteste el teléfono.

_-Maldito mueble – _murmure al contestar_ – ¿Diga?_

_- Uy creo que no estás de humor, llamo más tarde. – dijo _esa voz que en un solo día me conquisto.

_-¿Jacob? –_dije, claro que sabía que era él pero necesitaba que lo confirmara.

_-Si soy yo Nessie, ¿Por qué tan molesta?_

_-Es que me acabo de golpear el dedito del pie, y toda la culpa la tiene mi mueble feo –_dije con voz de bebé, mejor dicho con mi voz más exagerada, pues ya tenía voz de bebé.

_-Claro échale la culpa al pobre mueble, bueno te llamaba para preguntarte si tenias todo completo para empezar las clases, ya que a mí me falta comprar una mochila y quería saber si a ti te faltaba algo para que vayamos juntos mañana y… - _ese era el momento de Jacob nervioso, espera quiere que salgamos mañana, los dos AH!

_-Mañana, juntos… salir juntos… como… -yo _también empecé a balbucear.

_-Como una cita, tu y yo… bueno solo si tu quieres _

_-Claro, entonces mañana…_

_-Voy por ti a las 12, te parece y luego vamos a almorzar juntos – _dijo interrumpiéndome.

_-Esta bien, a las 12…_

_-Bueno ya me voy Charlie me mira con cara de "ya llevas mucho tiempo al teléfono hablando con mi nieta"._

_- Nos vemos mañana_

_-Sueña con los angelitos, chau. – y corto la llamada._

Me fui saltando de la felicidad hacia mi habitación, prendi la computadora y vi que hace 15 minutos mis amigas me habían mandado una llamada por Skype, las llame y me contestaran al instante.

* * *

_Chicas, lo siento se que me he demorado un año en volver a subir, es que es estresante el colegio y peor con un coordinador del mal que piensa que yo soy la persona más malcriada del mundo, creo que me odia, porque la directora me ama jajajaa, no importa mi vida._

_Aquí__ esta el capitulito y empezare a escribir el siguiente en Word, porque en mi cabeza ya lo tengo todito. Este capítulo va dedicado ami querida : Guest )no se su nombre.-.) pero es la que reconoció la canción Call me maybe. Las quiero_

_Ari_


End file.
